characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil
Daredevil 'is one of the heroes of the 'Marvel Comics' universe. He is a blind warrior who is also a lawyer who goes by the name of 'The Man Without Fear'. Background At a young age, he was by only his father Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock, who claimed that Matthew's mother died. Jonathan wanted Matthew to be way more successful than him by always studying hoping that he will either become a doctor or a lawyer and not like an uneducated pug. However because of the constant studying, he was bullied by kids from the neighbourhood and being a coward. Matthew got frustrated and decided to become strong enough and trained secretly of his father's gym. After training of his father's gym, he became strong. Until one day he saw a blind man walking towards a rushing truck, Matthew saved the man and shoved him to avoid the rushing truck. Despite the blind man was saved, Mat wasn't safe. The truck crashed and spilled radioactive isotope on to Mat's face resulting him blind. While recovering from the hospital, Matt found out that the radioactive isotope gave him super human abilities like super human strength, speed and enhanced senses. It also developed his radar sense, which formed a mental picture of his surroundings. While in the hospital, a nun wearing a gold cross visited Matt and informed that Matt's mother 'Maggie' was alive and lived as a nun. Matt wouldn't know this woman for many years. However Matt's father was killed by mobsters because he won a boxing match. After being trained by a ninja master, he was finally able track down the mobsters Fixer and became a lawyer. Not only is he a lawyer, but he is has also became the vigilante to known as Daredevil. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Strength *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the radioactive isotope, he gained enhanced senses. **'Superhuman Touch:' Matthew's touch sense is pretty much too acute. Though his skin is pretty sensitive, making him enable to concentrate to feel a minute of temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere. Even if either his sense of smelling is blocked or hearing block or even both, he can still feel the pressure of a person standing five away. The superhuman touch also gave him a side effect, the effect of manipulating his own muscles and his internal organs. Though it also internal, making him control his entire body. **'Superhuman Smell:' His smell is also acute as well, he can detect odour of atmospheric of thirty parts per million. It enhanced his tracking skills, has the awareness of illusions and able to navigate, fight in his blind sight pretty easily. **'Superhuman Hearing:' He can manipulate his own hearing skill and can block his own heart beat and breathing just to hear. He can detect lies of people and have Sonar Sense, a type of power that he can emit calls and listen to echoes that return in various objects. He can identify and locate the object. **'Superhuman Taste:' With the ability to remember tastes enable to determine every food or ingredient. It can also detect the number of grain salts. *'Telepathy:' He can display telepathic abilities. *'Radar Sense:' Matthew can form an echolocation and via low radiation, according to one theory. The brain regions can emanate waves. The waves can bounce of an object and return to the brain. Daredevil can synthesize a very close analogue of three dimensional 360% human sight. *'Highly Intellect:' Daredevil is very intelligent due to continuously studying in his younger days. *'Master Acrobat:' A high-classed Olympic level of athletics, gymnastics and acrobatic especially aerialist due to continuous training of his dad's gym. *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Stick Fighter' Equipment *'Daredevil's Suit: ' His horns act like antenna's, allowing him to tap scans from the polices pretty easily. It is bullet proof, fire proof and is resistant to electric-like attacks. *'Billy Club: ' A multi-purposes weapon Matt wields, it can be a retractable microphone, miniature tape recorder, chambers for firing projectiles, and a wire cable which can be like a grappling hook. It can also be used as a baton and a cable. Feats Strength * Strong enough to tip over a limo without straining. * Casually picked up a man and throws him. * Effortlessly broke a man's leg and ruptured his skin with just one kick before he became Daredevil. * Hurts Hyde with his blows, who can tank hits from vans. * Throw his baton with the force to break concrete. * Managed to carry a staff weighing 500 lbs and fought with it easily. * Used a mail box as a blunt weapon. * Consistently traded blows with and physically harmed the likes of Captain America, Deadpool, Wolverine, and several other Marvel Street Levelers. * Capable of physically staggering Doctor Octopus. Doc Ock has been shown to be durable enough to a tank nuclear explosion * Easily shattered two swords in half * Even when weakened, he easily broke down a brick chimney * Easily snapped a man's arm * Sent a door flying with a single kick * Kicked Kingpin several feet hard enough to dent the metal door behind him * Cracked concrete walls with his punches * Sent Izo flying * Teared demons apart with his bare hands * Ripped off a metal arm * Lifted Foggy’s weights with one arm * Used a 400 lb weight as a weapon before throwing it several feet * Beat up Mr. Hyde, a guy who can chuck vans, with the help of Spider-Man * Broke free of his metal bindings * Choked out Bullseye * Broke through Stilt-Man’s upgraded armor * Severed the head of a older Ultron model with a stick * Cracked concrete walls with his punches * Sent three men flying with a single swing of a cue stick * One-shot Typhoid Mary, Punisher, and Black Widow * Tossed a cop like a softball * Completely wrecked a Yakuza on MGH (Mutant Growth Hormone grants any human enhanced strength, speed, and durability) * Snapped a shotgun in half * OHKOed Daken (Daken can physically go toe to toe with his father, Wolverine on multiple occasions consistently) * Tore apart a mook's paddled armor * Overpowered Saberetooth (Sabertooth is physically comparable to Wolverine and can lift 2-10 tons) * Absolutely decimated the Owl many times (who is shown to be strong enough to rip off human heads) * Brutally broke Bruiser’s knee Speed * Can cross two city blocks in just seconds. * Disappeared and hit a sniper with his batons. * Crossed a large distance while getting into his costume in just seconds. * Fast enough to catch a sai thrown by Bullseye. * Easily dodges gunfire shots. * Was able to not only dodge a point blank gunshot, but he was able to deflect the bullet back at the man who shot it, all the while he had his back to the one who shot at him. * Deflected a sniper bullet that while injured. * Easily maneuvered around bullets. * Comparable in speed to the likes of Hawkeye, Black Panther, Spider-Man, and Iron Fist * Constantly deflects bullets * Evaded gunfire purely through hearing (he's temporarily missing his radar) * Avoided a point blank shot from behind * Described to have lightning fast reflexes, thus he can effortlessly glide out of the pathways of the bullets that he senses are coming towards him and blitzing all the goons at once * Can dodge bullets in a microsecond * Dodged Electro’s lightning several times. Electro has shown to be capable of manipulating natural lightning * Outreacted Captain America. Same Captain America who is fast enough to react to a spaceship crashing into orbit {as you can see he was completely fine afterwards} and deflect Electro’s lightning with his shield * Capable of keeping up with Spider-Man consistently (According to Stan Lee himself, Daredevil’s Radar Sense is arguably superior to Spider-Man’s Spider-Sense) * Catches arrows * He was described by one of the thugs to be moving too fast that they could hardly see him * Completely vanished right in front of two guys who saw him on their security camera * Fast enough to catch Bullseye’s projectile card from hitting Elektra in the throat * Disarmed a mind-controlled kid before he shoots himself * Ghost vanishes from the cop’s field of vision, avoiding his gunfire before reappearing behind him and disarming him with a nerve strike * Has a striking speed of 122.7 feet per second * Disposed three guards before they had a moment of notice to comprehend what just happened * In his early days, he blitzed a room full of armed men * Intercepted Jubula Pride’s speed-blitz from killing a thug, she has shown to be capable of moving fast enough to go FTE * Blocked all of Bullseye's incoming shurikens and quickly disarms him of his pistol * He stealthily disposed four Hydra agents before they could even react * Took out a prison guard faster than the eye could see * His hand was described to be moving at blur speeds and throws his baton at FTE speeds at a security camera to make his escape from the interrogation room * Made short work of one thug and a crooked cop that when their ally turned around to shoot him, he was already gone resulting in the latter shooting his nearby companion dead instead * Took down 107 Yakuza members in under three minutes, most of them were armed with swords, guns, and baseball bats and some were even enhanced by the Mutant Growth Hormones (was even said to be maneuvering too swiftly in the crowd of the fight that eyewitnesses had difficulty trying to identify him) Durability * Survived being knocked around by a car by Nitro. * Survived after slowing himself down during a multi-story fall and being hit by a car. * Kept on fighting against Typhoid Mary after being immolated. * Should be comparable to Captain America, Wolverine, Deadpool, and other Marvel Street Levelers * Withstood the flames of Pyro * Survived a nitroglycerin explosion * Tanked a napalm explosion * Fought off the effects of a tranquilizer dart * Tanked a blow from Electro and withstands more of his attacks from him, as he fights the latter in hand to hand combat * Within the span of minutes, he was sprayed with hallucinatory gas, falls a large distance, is hit by a car, beaten by baseball bats, and is caught in an explosion, but is still fine * Was electrocuted by Wakandan technology and hit with sound wave guns It's worth noting that he's not knocked out by the sound assault at the end of that scan, he merely faked it, Shuri was the only one that knew he was still awake this whole time * Took a punch to the face from Doctor Octopus’s Mechanical Arms * Took multiple blows from someone hopped up on MGH, the same guy could easily punch a hole through someone * Took two punches from a bloodlust Captain America (A morals off Cap has shown to be capable of punching someone in the face so hard that their neck twists 180 degrees and his striking strength being strong enough to trigger a bullet to shoot) * For six straight weeks, aside from eating, sleeping, etc. all Daredevil did was fight crime * Withstood the explosion of a grenade * Miraculously survived being shot in the head by a bullet * Took a direct kick from Bruiser ({Note: that he was not knocked out after this} this is the same Bruiser who can easily beat on Ox, send people flying just by landing, and create shockwaves by stomping) * Can take punishment from many of Elektra's physical blows (This is the same Elektra whose physical blows are strong enough to punch through human bodies even if they’re wearing body armor) * While sufficient sound can render him unconscious, Daredevil has shown the ability to fight through it; even after being electrocuted, being struck by Klaw's sound blast, struck by a bus, he defeats Klaw. However, in the process, his radar is temporarily knocked out Skill * Defeated King Pin in a one-on-one fight. * Can distinguished between identical twins at twenty feet by minute. * His finger can feel the faint of impression ink. * can hold his own against the likes of Iron Fist. * Is on par with Spiderman. * Is the best interrogation Lawyer ever! * Officially ranked as the 8th best martial arts fighter on Marvel's official site * One of the few characters in Marvel Comics history to be handicapped * At a young age, Matt was a self-taught boxer both due to watching his father compete and helping him train to prepare for his fights before being very heavily and extensively trained in the ninja arts by Stick immediately after his accident occurred, teaching and training Matt how to control his powers and valuable fighting techniques along with stealth, vanishing, to even life-energy (chi/ki) control which he can use to accelerate his healing or telepathically communicate with others * Fought some of the best martial artists in the Marvel Universe to a stalemate, the list includes Black Panther, Iron Fist (Non-Chi Powered), Captain America, Psylocke, and Shuri * Notably defeated or contended with formidably skilled fighters such as Deadpool (twice), Wolverine (twice), Punisher, Taskmaster, Winter Soldier, Bullseye, Elektra, Dominic Destine, Lady Bullseye, Ikari, Black Widow, and Karnak * Lord Darkwind regards Wolverine and Daredevil as equals in martial arts skills (Demonstration of Wolverine’s martial arts skills here and his mastery of pressure point fighting--- He also outskilled Daredevil at one point even after the latter had physically staggered him earlier, making them comparable in skill and physicality) * Exceptionally disciplined in the art of pressure point fighting via nerve strikes and pinches * He can inflict nerve strikes that causes people to go blind or inflict pain that is equal to or worse than being burned * Knows lethal martial arts techniques such as a kill move involving nerve clusters in the solar plexus * At one point became a leader of the ninja clan organization known as the Hand during the events of Shadowland * Became a member of the New Avengers * Is a leader of the Defenders * Became the mentor of a young Chinese immigrant named, Samuel Chung who went on to become the superhero crime-fighter known as Blindspot * Through ninja techniques, Daredevil can become unnoticeable, the group was talking for about over an hour--- He did so again by inconspicuously sneaking into Turk's car unnoticed * Took on Electro, Gladiator, and Matador at the same time * Effortlessly defeated hordes of the Hand's finest elite assassins several times * Stood up to three foes at once, one of them including Taskmaster and Stilt-Man all while preventing an all out bloodshed between the criminals and villains * Held off White Tiger, Black Tarantula, Lady Bullseye, and several Hand assassins before being knocked out * Beat Matador and Tombstone at the same time * Through sheer willpower and indomitable will, he can resist Purple Man’s Mind Manipulation powers * Defeated Ulysses Klaw twice, even though the latter’s Sonic Canon was the perfect counter to weakening his Radar Sense * Managed to live through the experience of being imprisoned (upon the reveal of his identity as Daredevil to the public) on Ryker’s Island where almost every criminal and supervillain there tries to kill him during the events of Civil War * In the story of Born Again, Kingpin finds out that Matt Murdock and Daredevil are one of the same thus uses that information to systematically destroy his life, but through trials and tribulations--- Matt still rises up from the lowest point in his career and keeps on fighting * In the Last Rites storyline, he once systematically destroyed Kingpin's entire criminal empire, reputation, and worldly possessions (in Daredevil (1964) Issue #297-300) Weaknesses * Is blind. * Can be disrupted by his super human abilities. * Sense Precision. Fun Facts * Daredevil is in fact based off DC Comic's Doctor Mid-Nite. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Martial Artists Category:Blind Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Superheroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Disney Category:Humans Category:North American Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Ninja